


The Tale of X

by fromgodwithlove



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AO3的中文计数有问题, Heian AU, Inspired by Fanart, Kitsune, M/M, Tengu, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 共4000多字, 授权翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromgodwithlove/pseuds/fromgodwithlove
Summary: 他告诉他的妹妹自己对政治不感兴趣，他更喜欢在安静的夏日庄园追求学术。他没有告诉她，自己脑袋里有些窃窃私语声，而手头的古书都指向同一件事。





	The Tale of X

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [The Tale of X](http://archiveofourown.org/works/373138) by thehoyden
> 
> 原文标签：天狗*，妖狐*，平行宇宙-平安时代*，受同人图启发  
> 【注：天狗(tengu)是日本最广为人知的妖怪之一，和中国传说中天狗的形象相距甚远。他们住在深山之中，具有神力和超能力。有高高的红鼻子，身材高大长有翅膀，穿着昔时武将的盔甲，腰际佩有武士刀，有着不可一世的傲慢姿态。  
> 妖狐(Kitsune)是日本民间三大妖怪之一，最著名的叫“玉藻前”，是由白面金毛九尾狐变化而成的绝世美女。  
> 平安时代(Heian Period)是日本古代的一个历史时期。自794年桓武天皇将首都从奈良移到平安京（现在的京都）开始，到1192年源赖朝建立镰仓幕府一揽大权为止。】

年轻的男爵*不去出席御前会议。他仍滞留在山坡上的夏日庄园；唯一的邻居是附近寺庙的修道士；如果不是寺庙传来的杳杳钟声，他很可能认为自己是孤单一人。  
【注：日本皇族以外的贵族，不参与继承人的竞争，按中国的公侯伯子男排列。】  
  
现在他知道自己不再是了。  
  
* * *  
  
山顶有一座神龛。即使是年轻些的、喜欢恶作剧、爱在竹林中游荡的侍祭，都不知道它的存在。  
  
的确如此，年轻的男爵偶然发现它时，感到一阵难过，神龛的守望者肯定早已遗忘此处。凿刻大门在他柔软的指尖下风化，神圣的绳索缠绕在一块巨大的岩石上，几乎变为齑粉。  
  
他被怜悯之心打动，或者只是突发奇想——后来，他无法确定是哪个原因。他从袖口拿出一只桃子，把它留在岩石上，万一山神还会来这里憩息呢。  
  
他这么做的时候，竹林突然静默，这是一个预兆，似乎唤起了什么东西的注意。年轻的男爵收拾好层层叠叠的厚重长袍，快步下山回到他的庄园，胸腔里的心脏怦怦直跳。  
  
* * *  
  
年轻男爵的妹妹在宫廷里是位受人喜爱的女人。她可以像妖狐一样改变自己的外貌，虽然她不是其中一员。他的每幅画卷上都证实了这一点，他短暂出现在议事厅，手抄卷轴上全是这样的图画。  
  
他告诉他的妹妹自己对政治不感兴趣，他更喜欢在安静的夏日庄园追求学术。他没有告诉她，自己脑袋里有些窃窃私语声，而手头的古书都指向同一件事。  
  
他的妹妹可能不是妖狐，但可以肯定，年轻的男爵已经被其中一个支配了。  
  
* * *  
  
他在神龛里留下微不足道的祭品之后不久，有天晚上，年轻的男爵突然暂停了书写工作。  
  
画屏是打开的，他周围的银色烛光洒落在走廊。有人在吹奏笛子，他仔细聆听，笔刷悬停在纸张上。有那么一瞬间，他认为是山里的村民，预约前来参观庄园，但这个想法有点愚蠢；太阳早已落山，天黑以后，没有一个村民会在山腰逗留。  
  
那么，会是谁呢？旷工的侍祭，有可能吗？但他们不可能去惊扰竹林，尤其在晚上。他去庙里和神甫谈话时被警告，竹林里有什么东西在走动，随机掳走年轻人，回来时他们心碎至极、彻底发疯。  
  
墨水从笔尖滴落到纸张上，他咒骂自己，不应该注意力不集中。  
  
但他无法停止思考。他曾被掠走过吗？他已经疯了吗？没有人可以询问。上次的瘟疫夺走了他双亲的生命，他可爱的妹妹还太年轻也不会记得。自己脑中的窃窃私语该作何解释呢。  
  
然后，走廊地板上传来嘎吱嘎吱的声音，年轻的男爵吃了一惊。他转过头去看屏风另一侧的黑影。  
  
“取悦你了吗？”是一个他没听过的低沉嗓音。  
  
他把长袍裹得更紧，谨慎地放下笔刷，有些底气不足。“什么？取悦我？”他问，想拖延一些时间。他有一把漆柄小刀，刀鞘也很好看，是像他这样阶级的贵族通常使用的武器，当然，它躺在寝殿的矮桌上，已经积满了灰尘。  
  
“这首曲子”，陌生人说。  
  
“我几乎没听见”，年轻的男爵坦白。屋外陷入沉默，他的脊骨禁不住自上而下颤栗。庄园里没有其他人；他是独自一个，除了这位访客，太阳落山后还在山上冒险，他做了智者和尚和普通村民不会做的事。  
  
“有那么多人为你奏乐吗，我的领主，你不再被打动了?”这个问题的语气很危险，就像蟒蛇被打扰了休息一样。  
  
“那是为我演奏的？”年轻的男爵震惊地问道。  
  
地板又吱吱作响，陌生人发出一句喉音，“当然是给你的，毕竟，这里没有其他人。”  
  
这个提醒一点也不让人舒适，年轻的男爵能听见自己急促的呼吸，“你为什么要来?”  
  
更长时间的沉默，然后陌生人说，“我不喜欢负债。这首曲子是回报。”  
  
“你一定是搞错了”，男爵小心翼翼地说，“我们之间没有债务；我不认识你。”  
  
地板上骨碌碌滚过什么东西，滚入房间在他附近停了下来。他花了些时间才意识到这是一个桃核。  
  
“很好吃。谢谢你的祭品”，陌生人说。  
  
年轻的男爵无法呼吸，就在这时，一阵清风吹拂过蜡烛，屋外拨云见月。陌生人的影子变得清晰；是人类的体型，但长着一双翅膀和高高的鼻子。  
  
年轻的男爵凝视着，惊讶又害怕地张开嘴。他的访客是一位tengu。  
  
* * *  
  
年轻的男爵认为自己早该意识到这一点。这座山是tengu的家乡，如果他把那些愚蠢的侍祭带走，那肯定是因为和尚和村民们都忽略了安抚他。  
  
从前很多天夜晚，tengu本来可以带走男爵；除了他的债务以外，没有什么阻止他这样做。tengu是非常独立的、骄傲的生物。有些神话认为他们曾经是人类，由于傲慢自大而幻化变形。  
  
年轻男爵的长袍很重，更适合宫廷的暮年生活，而不是在山坡上爬行。他又找到了神龛，就在这条小路，这一次，他在巨石上留下一小瓶清酒，希望它能符合tengu的心意。  
  
他认为，他们也许可以和平相处。  
  
* * *  
  
年轻的男爵想留下一名村里的看门人。他想把屏风合上，把自己关在庄园深处。他甚至想找些村里的侍女守护神龛，好保护自己的门槛。  
  
这些事他都没有做。  
  
他将部分责任归咎于自己潜在的妖狐血统；他回避与他人接触，尽可能避开他们。那些耳语太强烈了，让他感到头疼。  
  
屏风半开完全是因为年轻的男爵太过好奇。  
  
正如预期和担心的那样，tengu又一次到来，伴随着地板的嘎吱声，没有拍打翅膀的声音。年轻的男爵正阅读的卷轴上写着，tengu是位可怕的战士，能够用他的羽绒翅膀扇起巨大的风。  
  
“我的领主，你在考验我的耐心吗？”“走廊里传来tengu的声音。  
  
“你不喜欢吗?”他本能地回答，好像他还在御前会议上，而不是在和一只危险的神兽打交道。  
  
“我什么也不欠你的”，tengu说，“你来和我一起喝。”  
  
年轻的男爵吞咽了一下，顺从地拿出两只碟子放在门槛上，跪在里面，纸做的屏风掩藏住tengu的注视。  
  
“你来倒酒”，tengu专横地说，把酒瓶放在他这一侧的门槛。  
  
年轻的男爵伸出手，tengu迅速抓住他的手腕，把他拉到走廊。他挣扎着，但tengu就像钉在了他的后背上，他再努力也无济于事。  
  
“你不能带我走”，男爵绝望地说，“我已经疯了。”  
  
他惊讶地意识到，tengu似乎戴着面具。他的双眼在凹槽后眯起，“疯了?”  
  
年轻的男爵迅速点头，“我被妖狐附身了。”  
  
Tengu思考了一会，然后向下倾身，长长的假鼻子划过男爵的发丝，他的嘴唇贴近他的耳朵。Tengu嗅闻一阵，然后说，“有人告诉我你在说谎，我的领主。你没有被附身。”  
  
“那不可能”，年轻的男爵抗议。  
  
“你曾在收获的季节沐浴纯净的泉水，让圣殿的侍女做了驱魔仪式”，tengu说，他温暖的呼吸吹拂过男爵的耳朵，“我看见了。做得很好。”  
  
年轻的男爵颤栗着。  
  
“妖狐的气味甚至在它走后仍然残留，你身上没有它的味道。”停顿一下，tengu舔咬男爵耳后敏感的皮肤，“尝起来也没有味道。”  
  
“什么?”年轻的男爵轻声说，几不可闻。  
  
“不要抗拒。不要误会，一只妖狐很可能只会吃掉你”，tengu又舔了一下。  
  
“求求你”，男爵说，“放我走吧。”  
  
Tengu让他转身，这样年轻的男爵就能再次看见他的眼睛了。“我是一只怪物，但不是畜生”，tengu轻蔑地说，释放了男爵的手腕。  
  
年轻的男爵坐起身来，试图把他的衣服整理体面。他惊讶地发现，在他们的争斗中，清酒仍然是直立的。  
  
根据tengu的说法，他不能声称自己是疯子。他伸出一只手再去拿酒瓶给他们斟满时，他也不能责怪任何人。  
  
* * *  
  
从此以后，tengu每晚都要拜访男爵，就在太阳落山后。他靠近时没有任何声响，也没有任何有关侍祭被带走的报告。年轻的男爵谨慎地允许自己怀抱希望，他们已经达成了一致的安排。  
  
他们更加志趣相投，但tengu有时还是他自己。“这比猴子的尿还要难喝”，一天晚上，他从碟子里啜饮一口后抱怨。  
  
Tengu可以随便把他撕成碎片，但年轻的男爵知道现在不会了，因此他翻了个白眼。“我还有另一瓶，如果那个也不让你满意，我还有一整间储藏室。你能把棋盘摆好吗?”  
  
Tengu享受下象棋，并且非常有天赋。年轻的男爵这么说时，他得意洋洋*。“你并不是一无是处”，他承认，“也许当你像我一样熟练时，能成为一个有趣的对手。”  
【注：preen.（用喙打理羽毛。）】  
  
男爵拒绝指出他也赢得了一半比赛，“那需要多少练习?”  
  
Tengu看起来很遥远，还带点困惑，“我不记得了。”  
  
男爵为他们倒满酒，然后走出第一步棋，“你是谁?”他大胆地问，“你曾经是谁?”  
  
Tengu从碟子里啜饮一口，露出全是牙齿的微笑，“一个为家族复仇的人。”  
  
年轻的男爵眨眼，“当然，是为了正义?”  
  
“这是不够的。当它结束的时候我意识到”，tengu说，听起来若有所思，“这永远不够。”  
  
“僧侣们说复仇不会给你带来平静。”  
  
“平静?“tengu嘲笑，“多么无用的概念。”  
  
* * *  
  
他每天留下清酒，直到有天早晨，他从院子里摘下最后一只粉色的桃子代替。他们可怕的第一晚已经是昨夜星辰昨夜风了。  
  
Tengu准时到来，在走廊怒视着年轻的男爵。“我更喜欢清酒”，他说。  
  
“真苛刻”，男爵说，“晚上越来越凉了，快点进来。”  
  
即使在昏暗的烛光下，他也能看到tengu睁大的眼睛。他摇了摇翅膀，跨过门槛的时候，它们消失了。  
  
年轻的男爵为他们斟酒，惊讶于他也跪在旁边，咬了一口桃子。它几乎熟透了，汁液流到他的手指上时，tengu的表情看起来有点扭曲。“清酒也更容易分享”，tengu尖锐地指出，然后前倾把桃子凑近男爵的嘴巴。  
  
年轻的男爵舔了舔唇，直视tengu的目光。然后他的牙齿咬进桃子鲜嫩的果肉。汁液沾湿他的嘴唇，渗漏到他的下巴。他还来不及考虑，tengu低吼一声摘下他的面具，男爵说不上哪个让他更惊喜：Tengu从他的皮肤上舔走汁液吻上他，或者是充满压迫感的窃窃低语。  
  
我能听见你，年轻的男爵想着，充满好奇。  
  
当然可以。漂亮的、漂亮的小贵族，tengu柔情地说，没有发出声音。被神触摸过的孩子，就像我一样，我知道的。  
  
Tengu放低他的身体，面具滑落在地板上，很快年轻的男爵就无法思考了，因为tengu显然拥有比他所知更多的法术。Tengu进入他的身体时，他一点也不觉得疼痛。他的长袍散落一地，他的双腿缠绕在他的腰部。他抓紧tengu肩膀溢出呻吟，tengu在他身上越来越快地律动，他们的声音都传入竹林了。  
  
* * *  
  
第二天清晨，年轻的男爵苏醒，发现tengu留了下来。此外，他似乎一直在看着他的睡颜。  
  
“我想起来了”，tengu说，轻抚着年轻男爵的发丝，“那还是在白皇后统治时期*，我的心中充满仇恨。”  
【注：日本平安时代前为奈良时代，统治者多为女天皇。】  
  
年轻的男爵在脑内计算。将近五十年了。“你说我们都被神触摸过。你是什么意思?”他问。  
  
Tengu的嘴角露出微笑。他今天早上的外貌完全是人类，而且非常英俊。“看”，tengu说，他弯曲手指对准邻桌的金属小壶。它滑过桌面。  
  
男爵目瞪口呆。  
  
“这让你印象深刻吗？直到昨晚，我还能飞呢”，tengu干巴巴地说。  
  
“你指的是？”  
  
“我不再是tengu了。如果我还是，我会让你为我取名，然后我做你的仆人。”  
  
年轻的男爵摇了摇头，“我不想要那个。”  
  
“我知道”，不再是tengu的那人说，又开始微笑。“你能听见心灵的声音，那不是疯了，那和我对金属的控制力一样。他俯下身来，让他们的额头轻轻相抵。  
  
“告诉我”，年轻的男爵乞求，“告诉我你的名字，然后留下。”  
  
他在男爵的耳边私语，然后出声亲吻他的嘴唇，竹林里不再静默。


End file.
